A new beginning
by Unknown-Fallacy
Summary: The new kid on the block,Krys is here to shake things up a bit at degrassi. Befriending Adam and the gang,how will she get treated? What wonderful mishaps can they get themselves into? Join me and let's find out together.
1. Introduction: Krys

Degrassi = Not mine. However, I do own the character Krys and her family.

* * *

Welcome to a new life! Right? Nah,not exactly. Don't get me wrong, I love school but I wish I didn't get uprooted from my friends and family to move here. I moved here from Manhattan,New York. I just

hope everyone here is cool. Let's start with introductions. The names Krys, pronounced Chris but spelled better. I'm a Junior in highschool,I play basketball,I like to think of myself as a sneaker fiend and

I'm a raging lesbian. Raging? Oops I meant awesome lesbian. My mom is cool with it and my little brother doesn't know yet. All in due time,I always say. My mom who moved us here because she got

better pay and let's face it being a single parent is tough,especially if you have a teenager and a young child. I help my mom with the bills when I can. Usually during the summer I'll get a job or two,but I

I'm not allowed to work during the school year. Which reminds me,I start Degrassi High tomorrow. I wonder how that will go. I guess we'll see. Anyways, I should start preparing for my first day as a junior

in a new high school. Oh boy!

* * *

Sorry it's so short I wanted to know what you guys think so far. This will be a Adam fic. My character Krys serves the sole purpose of being Adam's "wingman". I know Eli is but I think we need a different perspective. Thanks for reading, should I continue? Yay or Nay?


	2. First Day Of Degrassi

Monday,Krys's least favorite day,but today she disliked it for a different reason. I mean who likes starting a new school AND on a monday?

"Shit," Krys exclaimed. I was running late. As quickly as I could I finished getting dressed and ran out to my car. I managed to arrive at school right as the last bell rang. "Right on time as always

Krys,way to start off on a good foot," I muttered to myself. Sighing I step out the car,remembering to grab my binder as I locked the car. Here goes nothing. "You must be are new student Krys

Santiago,nice having you join our school," Mr. Simpson said while offering his hand. "Uh thanks" "Now off you go. Don't want you to miss your first class of the day Ms. Santiago."

As I slowly make my way towards my first class,English,I begin to mentally prepare for the whole introduction the teachers usually make you do.

**Adam's POV:**

Could english be any more of a bore? It doesn't help that Eli is having a clare induced reverie. God,knows what that kid is thinking. Shuddering I turn my attention back to the comic book I was reading.

**No one's POV:**

The knock and opening of the classroom door was enough to wake up most of the students in class. As they wait to see who it is, Mrs. Rodriguez calls out for the newcomer to come on in.

"Ah welcome! You must be a new student. Please,join us. Alright class,as you may have noticed we have a new student. Please introduce yourself."

"Hi,I'm Krys Santiago and I moved here from New York. That's about it"

"Please take a seat next to Mr. Torres over there. Adam,raise your hand please."

**Adam's Pov:**

Great. As I raise my hand I offer her a small smile.

"Hi,I'm adam."

"Sup adam. I'm Krys," she says giving me a knuckle bump.

Maybe this new kid won't be so bad. After getting to know Krys,I found out I really had no chance with her. She's like me,we both agree girls are hot. I mean I guess you could tell she wasn't into guys

but I'm the last one who would judge based on first appearances. Deciding that Krys was cool I invited her to sit with me,Eli,and Clare at lunch today. "Well,see you later Krys,it was nice meeting you," I

say as the bell rings and we all rush out of English. Today has been great,I made a new friend,Fitz hasn't bothered me,and Bianca hasn't noticed me either.

**Krys's POV:**

English rocked! Not only did I manage to make a cool new friend but I know I'm going to beast on this essay assignment we have to do. I'm glad I decided to take Adam up on his offer to chill at lunch. I

don't know about other people,but I know for sure that I don't like that whole awkward new kid looking for some where to sit ordeal. I hope lunch gets here soon. I'm starving!

* * *

And here is the second chapter! Hope you enjoyed! What will lunch bring for Krys? Will Clare and Eli welcome her? When will Bianca and Fitz ruin the fun? Leave me feedback. Let me know how I'm doing! :) Also,sorry but I'm taking some liberties with the teachers names. I don't like all of them :X


End file.
